Flawed Design
by lollyberry
Summary: Ino schemes, Sasuke cheats, Naruto gets high and Sakura moves on. It's their last year at the Academy and nothing is going to stop them from having the time of their lives and partying the night away.
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah, we have it all  
Money, clothes, boys, you name it  
It's a hard life, but someone's got to live it  
But maybe, just maybe…  
Everything's not all that cracked up to be  
Thing's aren't always what they seem_

_One_

"God it's good to be back."

Smoke puffed from the girl's small lips. Her green eyes darted around, trying to seek out her friends, but instead found freshmen girls and immature boys making fools of themselves on the lawns. Looking back behind her she signaled for her bags to be placed into her shared dorm. Heaving one last sigh, she slowly walked down the pebbled path towards residence.

Two months of almost solitary confinement with her mother had almost driven her insane. There were many rooms in their penthouse apartment, but each time she thought one was empty her mother was in it along with her new fling. Irritation had crept into her even after just being there for an hour.

She could have just packed up and left, but there wasn't really a choice of where to go. Her father was somewhere in France, or maybe it was Italy? Well whatever, she had lost track. So the next best thing was to stay out of the house as long and as much as possible. In fact her mother even forgot she was staying there for the summer.

Pushing the oak doors open, she found herself in the lounge of the girls' dorm. Within the campus there were five other girls' dormitories, but this in particular was special. It was known for its secret parties, sneak-ins and sneak-outs, and notorious behavior. And the one that was behind almost every one of those schemes was none other than the pink haired devil herself.

"Shit…." She muttered as the ashes from her cigarette dropped onto her hand, burning the skin.

"Watch your language Sakura." sneered a voice from behind.

Turning around, Sakura glared at the blonde standing in front of her. Jade and sapphire clashed together as each girl tried to best one another. But it only ended up in laughter and smiles.

Next to Sakura, Ino was the other half in the little plans that happened in the dorm. They had known each other since they were born. Their parents were good friends with each other in fact. Well I wouldn't say good friends, more like people who faked their friendship and talked behind each others backs.

Even though they looked like the best of friends, those who knew them best would be able to feel the strain and tense moments between the two. Although Sakura was never really jealous of anything of Ino's there were times when she wanted to strangle her. Maybe it was because of the fact that Ino took her credit about half the time. She would boast that the plans or ideas were hers but in fact it was Sakura's. After all she was the brains in the duo.

Ino on the other hand, she was jealous. Though she wouldn't show it there were signs. Her insides would churn and burn with fire as she watched Sakura and her boyfriend walk off. But it did make her feel a little better when he would shrug Sakura off coldly or tell her she was annoying and tell her to leave him alone. No, it didn't make her feel a little better, it made her happy.

Backstabbing each other was like a routine thing to do. But after a hard days work of talking behind each others back, wanting to kill one another and being jealous of whatnot, they were still together. It surprised people every time.

"Last year Ino." Sakura smirked as she flopped onto her bed. She rolled around, her black pillows falling on the ground every where. Her blankets were wrinkling up, but she could care less. Sitting up, she looked around. Yes, the two had scored one of the biggest rooms on campus. Instead of holding the traditional two it could hold four and if you tried, maybe even five. But, they had prevented that. So far during their years at the Academy they had secured this room as their own.

Sakura's eyes trailed off towards her blonde friend. Already she was sitting in front of her computer clicking away. God, that girl was such a computer addict. "Ino, would you get off that thing?" There was an irritated grunt but the clicking resumed. Shaking her head slightly, Sakura walked towards her dropped off bags and began to unpack her things.

Opening up her closet, she analyzed the near empty space. There were some articles of clothing that were left there since last year. They wouldn't be there for long, probably discarded by the end of the week. Those who kept track of what she wore and knew how she was with clothes; it was a strict rule of hers that she never wore the same outfit twice. No matter how new they were even after wearing them, they were thrown away.

A faint rap on the door was heard as Sakura shuffled through her clothes. Too busy to even hear the knock, Ino irritably got up and threw open the door with a slight scowl on her face. Her eyes narrowed even more as she recognized who the visitor was. With her nose wrinkled she opened the door wider.

Stepping out of her closet, Sakura smiled slightly as the boy walked toward her with arms open. "You smell." She stated bluntly as she stepped back a bit.

"Aw come on!" he grinned cheekily. His blue eyes were dazed and his movements were fluid and laid back.

"Cough it up Uzumaki. Where is it?" Ino inquired as she began inspecting his coat pockets. Chuckling a bit, he reached for his pants pocket and took out a rolled piece of paper of some sort. Ino plucked the small white object out of his fingers and lit it up.

"I thought you said you'd quit Naruto." Sakura said as she watched the blonde haired girl inhale the burning joint.

"I did for a bit. But then…" Naruto trailed off as he too took a drag. As he took the joint from his mouth, he offered it to Sakura. Rolling her eyes slightly she shook her head. Shrugging a bit he handed it back to Ino, who greedily sucked in the intoxicating smoke. Sakura watched as her friend began to loosen up and lay her head on Naruto's broad shoulders. It wasn't long before they began to make out.

Sighing, Sakura began to walk towards the door. Before she left she looked back at them, both had made it to Ino's bed. "Where's your partner in crime?"

Naruto looked up with swollen lips and a dazed aroused expression. "Haven't seen him since this morning. Probably on the soccer field."

"Alright. Have fun."

Closing the door she rolled her eyes and began to head towards the soccer field.

* * *

Sakura took her time as she strolled down the pebbled path. During that time walking down the path, she had bumped into a few people. They had exchanged a few words, small smiles, laughs here and there, etcetera, etcetera. The girl wouldn't exactly call them her friends. For one, Sakura didn't really know them. They were…how you say…mere acquaintances. 

As the goal posts began to come into view, Sakura lit a cigarette. Inhaling deeply she closed her eyes. When she got closer, a head of black was visible. Smiling a bit, she picked up her pace. Another head materialized. Sakura frowned as she neared.

A distinct girlish giggle was heard. A low baritone voice that Sakura recognized filled the area. Her apple eyes watched as the brunette placed her hand against the boy's chest, leaving it there. Throwing the cigarette on the ground, she opened the gate, thankful that it didn't creak. The raven haired boy leaned in and whispered something into the brunette's ear and Sakura saw her hazel eyes light up.

"I'll see you later then?"

The boy smirked and nodded a bit. His dark eyes glinting as the brunette began to walk away eyeing her as if he was undressing her in his mind.

"Who was that." Sakura coldy ground out. Slowly the boy turned to her. His smirk growing.

"I asked you something Sasuke. Who the fuck was that."

"Where are the other two?" the boy drawled out.

"Don't change the subject." She bit out icily.

Closing his eyes, the corners of Sasuke's mouth curled up in a small smirk. Shaking his head slowly he turned his back towards her. This gesture was so familiar to her, though some would think she would've been used to it by now, it still hurt her deeply. The raven haired boy was silent as if thinking whether or not to tell his girlfriend about his recent activities. Too bad he didn't really have a choice.

"Just give a god damned answer Sasuke. It's not that fucking hard. Who was that bitch."

"No one that concerns you." He responded simply, his voice harsh and distant as if he wanted nothing to do with Sakura. With that, he began to walk off, stopping only to stamp out Sakura's still smoldering cigarette that she had thrown on the ground a few minutes ago.

Sakura's legs buckled beneath her as she collapsed onto the dew coated grass. Her vision began to grow blurry as tears threatened to spill. Swallowing hard she heaved out a low shuddering breath. Her gaze drifted to the gate as she watched him retreat back to the boys' dormitories.

Interesting start to a school year that hasn't even begun.

* * *

**Beta:** Anna (Much thanks)  
**Posted:** 07/17/07  
**Notes:** Chapters will be short and maybe updated frequently. Once a week or maybe once every two but I make no promises. Do not bug me to update please I do have a life other than just sitting here writing stories. Besides quality over quantity right? I hope you like this one. Read and review and critisism is welcome. 

**Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

_Desperate I will crawl  
__Waiting for so long  
__No love, there is no love  
__- Diary of Jane, Breaking Benjamin  
_

_Two_

Faint murmurs echoed across the empty hall. The voices stopped abruptly as the thwacking of flip-flops were heard. With their eyes wide, the two girls watched following the intruder's movements. Slowly their heads turned to face each other, shock and awe plastered on their features.

Looks like the rumors were true. The former legacy had returned.

* * *

"Alright girls, hit the showers!" the shrill voice of the soccer coach yelled. With sweat dripping down their faces, they tiredly nodded and walked towards the locker rooms. Soccer was one of the main sports of the Academy. Besides football, the school prided its soccer teams for being in the top ten within the country. 

Ino studied her best friend's slumped figure as they both walked to the shower area. She knew something was up and had a feeling what it was about. But Ino just had to ask Sakura just to confirm whether or not her suspicions were true. "So what happened the other day Sakura? You haven't been your normal self." Her question was casual and showed concern. Sakura would suspect nothing.

A small forced smile made its way on Sakura's face. Sakura knew that she would have to tell Ino sooner or later because the blonde would get it out of her. But right now, she just wanted to leave it. She didn't want to talk about it at all. "I don't know what you're talking about Ino. I think I've been perfectly fine." Sakura was a horrible liar and Ino could tell she was lying right away.

"That's bullshit and you know it." The blonde smirked. Yes, it had something to do with Sasuke. Whenever the coral haired girl was like this, it had something to do with the bastard that everyone seemed to love. Even with just a little probing Ino got her answer. Her heart soared with glee and a smile threatened to find its way on her mouth but she pushed that aside. Knowing that there was trouble in "paradise" meant that she had a chance.

"Well just tell me when you're ready okay?" Fake concern was laced within that sentence but unlike Sakura, Ino was experienced in lying. She could convince anybody, sometimes even herself. Sakura smiled softly a bit and muttered her thanks and began to walk out of the change room.

_Trouble in paradise...it's not like it was paradise anywas. This is going to be fun._

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the soccer fields bleachers. Watching all those hot girls in skimpy outfits they called clothes had turned him on. His blonde head jerked up as his best friend seated himself beside the blue eyed boy. He had heard about what had gone on. Even though Ino was Sakura's best friend, it seemed as if Sakura liked to tell him things first. It was like Ino was second to him. 

"So what is this? The fifth time the both of you guys have called it quits?" Naruto drawled out as he pulled out a cigarette. He offered one to Sasuke who took it eagerly. Taking out his lighter, Naruto lit both of the cigarettes and inhaled deeply.

"She was pretty pissed off. You're causing a lot of trouble in her."

"Does it look like I really give a shit." sneered Sasuke. He could careless if he had hurt Sakura or not. In fact, it was her who actually held up their so-called relationship. Sasuke would just stand there watching her do all the work. Though sometimes he would take it in his own hands and do something nice for her. But those times were rare.

Naruto shook his head, lips set in a firm line. Even though he had his best friend's back and supported him all the way, Sasuke's attitude for his "ex-girlfriend" Sakura was just frustrating. She did so much for him and all he did was sit there and take it all in. Sakura did most of the giving and he the taking. It hurt Naruto seeing one of his closest girl friend's being pushed around like that. It hurt him even more knowing that she allowed it.

Looking over to the raven haired boy he spoke, "One day she's going to have enough of your shit and just walk away." No matter what he said to Sasuke, he knew that the answer would be the same. The words that he had just spoken were so familiar to him. Not only were they said to him once before but also he had reiterated them to Sasuke many times in the past.

Looking over at Naruto, Sasuke's eyes were void of emotion. He didn't care. Breaking eye contact with the blonde, Sasuke looked over at the setting sun. The cigarette had burned itself to a short stub. Dropping it to the ground he chuckled, "Whatever."

* * *

Viridian eyes were softly gazing at the sunset. The yellows and reds had painted the room with a soft orange glow. Far-off memories had been playing in her mind like a movie. This was one of the many times that Sakura had laid on her bed overlooking the setting sun, crying over a boy that never seemed to care. Her heart would hope for a miracle, Sasuke would burst through the door and apologize and tell her that he would change and that never again would he leave her for someone else. He had found the light and she was it. Too bad her life wasn't like the movies. 

The door slowly creaked open. Turning her head slightly, Sakura's peripheral vision caught a glimpse of white blonde hair. Sighing quietly to herself, she felt that she should tell Ino now. Afterall, she had told Naruto first.

"I saw him with another girl the other day. He wouldn't tell me who she was." She began quietly. The sudden shift on her bed told her that Ino had seated herself at the edge of her bed. She felt her friend's warm hand place itself on her pale arm. It was comforting knowing that there were people that still cared. Most had stopped after the third time.

Ino nodded her head, her blue eyes with fake sincerety. Sakura's eyes filled with tears again as she went over to hug her best friend. Her shoulders shook and her voice came out in stuttered gasps. As Ino stroked Sakura's back a small smirk had already appeared on her face. Her blue eyes glinted as she once again relished in her best friend's hurt and pain caused by Sasuke.

"Sakura, you know this is going to blow over soon. You two are probably going to get back together in about a week or so." Ino told Sakura in a soothing voice. She was good. Even Sakura couldn't see through Ino's sweet comforting words.

Sniffling a bit, Sakura nodded her head. "Maybe this time it's going to be the last…" Each and every time Sakura said that, it meant nothing. In the end they would get back together again and a few months after she would wind up just like she is now. "You know what you need?" Ino asked her friend, a mischievous smile creeping on to her face. "Boys, and lots of them. That should take your mind off Sasuke."

"Are you suggesting we throw a party?" Sakura questioned, her eyes slowly brightening. Why not, it's not like anything is going to stop her now. She was single and nothing was going to stop her from having fun. That meant she could hook up with as many boys as she wanted and not feel guilty. Just thinking about that made her feel a bit better. Maybe taking a break from Sasuke was a good idea. A break from him…for good.

* * *

**Beta: **Anna  
**Date Completed:** 26/07/07 

**Notes:** Sorry for the late post. A bit preoccupied, but then again I did say that I may not be posting frequently anyways. Hope you liked it. Read and review and criticism welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in anyway. This applies to the previous chapter as well.

**Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tell me why you're lookin' so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth_

_- Leave (Get Out), JoJo_

_Three_

Silence surrounded the classroom as students were silently copying down the assigned pages from a textbook. Naruto's eyes wandered and drifted towards to clock on the wall. Already it was the first day of school and he wanted out. Really this just wasn't cut out for him. But in a few minutes he knew that the bell would ring.

Smirking he looked over a few desks behind him and spotted a head of pink hair. His smirk disappeared and he frowned. It was unusual for Sakura to take her break with Sasuke so lightly. Maybe this time she really did want to end it for good. That thought brought a slight smile on his face. It was about time she realized that the raven haired bastard wasn't good enough for her. No one was, except maybe himself?

Naruto snickered at that thought. Him and Sakura, there was no chance. Sure he had liked her during their sophomore year and he was pretty sure he still did. Every time she would pass by, his heart would just beat a little faster and every time she caught him with a joint it made him want to quit just a little more just to make her happy.

People had thought he and Ino were an item just because they would hook up. But really it was just a friend's with perks thing. It helped especially when he felt extremely horny and didn't want to handle it himself. What he felt for Ino was nothing but lust. That was it. Nothing more.

Right then the bell rang along with a PA announcement calling all seniors to the auditorium. Getting up, he nodded his blonde head towards Sakura motioning for her to join him as they both walked down to the assembly. "Hey." he smiled as he draped a lazy arm around her shoulders. Leaning over he pecked her on the cheek which she giggled at and tried to fend off. "You actually smell nice for a change." Sakura teased. Her green eyes scanned his body, black and orange Billabong hoodie and True Religion dark wash jeans. She smirked guessing that he was trying a new look other than what he usually wore which were mostly polo's and dress shirts.

"You wound me with your insults." Naruto laughed as he brought his free hand over his chest pretending to be hurt. A light punch in the stomach made him break his hold from the girl as he chuckled. "Alright, chill there. No need to get violent." The coral haired girl rolled her eyes and picked up her pace. "Hey wait up! You mad?" he called after her.

A smile broke out across her face as she turned to her best friend. "Yes, as a matter a fact I am Mr. Uzumaki." Her tone was teasing and he could tell that she was in a playful mood. This was a complete change. He was sure now that she had fully gotten over Sasuke. "Race you there." Naruto grinned as he began to take off.

* * *

Ino thought she had arrived first at the auditorium but she realized soon after that she hadn't once she spotted Sasuke sitting alone near the back. Giving a coy smile she walked herself up to him and sat herself right next to the Uchiha. He looked over and his onyx eyes scanned her up and down. Short destroyed denim mini-skirt and a white halter. Nice. His eyes trailed from her long lean legs to her chest and then her face. A flirtatious smile was present. 

"Hello there Sasuke. It's been a long time no?" Sasuke chuckled as Ino put a hand on his leg. It didn't matter anymore now that he was single. He could do whatever he wanted now that he wasn't attached to anyone. Well it's not like that had ever stopped him in the first place. But kissing your ex-girlfriend's best friend was really way beyond just hooking up with random girls. However…Uchiha Sasuke loved forbidden fruit.

"We saw each other last night Ino." The blonde haired girl faked a look of not knowing what he was talking about. That's right, they had seen each other. Well it was a brief meeting anyways. She had told him about the party that she and Sakura werehaving at the end of the week. She would've emailed the boy but really, he hardly ever checked it. "Well then, I guess we don't see each other enough." she winked.

Sasuke covered his hand on hers, watching her facial expression. The smirk on her face grew more but it faltered when she realized that he was in fact actually removing hers. As if on cue, Naruto blundered into the blonde haired girl. Both Ino and Sasuke watched as Naruto turned to face the now growing crowd. Suddenly a blur of pink appeared and ran itself into the blue eyed boy.

Sakura seemed unfazed that Sasuke was sitting about a metre away from where she was standing and staring right at her. They watched as the girl pressed herself against the blonde boy and noted how he had blushed a bit as Sakura hit him slightly in the arm faking her anger about how he cheated. Ino glanced at Sasuke. His eyes flashed with what looked like anger as he watched Naruto and Sakura interact.

Scowling a bit Ino had a feeling that Sasuke had some feelings for Sakura even though he may not admit it. She hoped that this was just nothing and that she was seeing things. There was no way Sasuke had ever liked, or even _loved_, Sakura. She was sure of it.

Well someone sure wants to convince them self good.

"Sorry about that you guys." Naruto panted as he took a seat next to Sasuke. His cerulean eyes sparkled and winked at Sakura. "By the way Naruto, mind if we go out back later on?" Ino ground out with obvious annoyance laced in her words. Naruto nodded with a grin knowing that she wanted a smoke, but his smile faltered as his eyes caught Sakura's disapproving look.

A hush of silence spread across the room as the headmaster walked onto the stage. An air of authority filled the auditorium as she cleared her throat to speak. "As you all know, this is your last year. The rules are still applied the same and there will not be any exceptions unless stated otherwise." The students had heard this speech ever since they started at the school. About half of them had ignored and blocked out the headmasters voice. "This is your last year and this year will have the biggest impact on – "

The large oak doors burst open. A petite girl was standing in the middle of the opening. Her pale eyes and skin contrasted with the dark walls and flooring of the room. Whispers and gossip began to fill the once quiet auditorium.

"She's back…"

* * *

**Beta: **Anna  
**Date Completed:** 04/08/07  
**Notes: **School has started so I might not update until a long while after.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Rachel**


	4. Chapter 4

_Look here she comes now  
__Bow down and stare in wonder  
__Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
- Everybody's Fool, Evanescence _

"Can you believe that she's back?" Sakura hissed at Ino as they both left the dining hall and back to their dorm room. The gravel road crunched beneath Sakura's knee high boots and Ino's Jimmy Choo flats. Both spoke in hushed whispers not wanting anyone to hear them. As they neared their residence, Ino noticed that their room light was on, which was odd because no one should be in there.

Racing up the stairs, the two froze in front of their opened door.

"No fucking way…"

* * *

"So the both of you have to share now?" Sasuke's baritone voice cut through the silent table. The two girls hadn't slept well, Ino was pissed that an extra person would be staying with them and Sakura had been thinking of excuses on why they couldn't fit one more into their dorm. Out of all the excuses that she had come up with, none would've been good enough to kick the girl out. 

Sakura shot Sasuke a glare, silently saying, "Thanks for the unpleasant reminder jerk off." The boy smirked as he too bore his own dark eyes into her bright green ones. He secretly loved it when she was angry, especially if it was at him. Sakura had been missing it too, even if they had just broken up a couple of days ago. The table lapsed back into silence as the three dwelled on their own thoughts. They didn't even notice when Naruto plunked down his own bowl of food.

"Why the long faces?" he questioned through a mouthful of pasta. "Would you mind swallowing first Naruto?" Sakura smiled sweetly. Rolling his sparkling blue eyes a bit, he dramatically swallowed and then opened his mouth towards the pink haired girl showing her that there was no food left in his mouth.

"Am I allowed to talk now mom?" he joked, which earned him a punch in the arm as well as a mutter of "dumb ass".

Sasuke had noticed that his ex had moved closer to Naruto. His eyes darkened as they narrowed. He didn't even notice Ino's questioning eyes nor could he feel them. Why was she moving on so quickly? Usually she would've been moping or at least trying to win him back by dressing in her nicest clothes until he noticed her. It's like she had forgotten who he was and what she was supposed to do after they had broken up!

He turned to look at Ino when he felt her heels brush up against his leg. A scowl was plastered on his face and she faltered a bit. Clearing her throat she started, "I think we should start talking about planning the party." Sakura nodded and her friends could tell that the wheels were starting to turn in her head.

"It's on Saturday right? Who're we going to send invites to?" Naruto asked. A thoughtful look spread across Sakura's face and then she wrinkled her nose as if something that had just crossed her mind made her disgusted.

"We'll think about that later. Right now, let's just focus on where we're going to do this and who's bringing what." Ino cut in.

"Why don't we do it in our dorm lounge?" Sakura suggested. "I over heard that Ms. Yuuhi is going to be away because of an "emergency"."

"More like going upstate and having orgies." snorted Sasuke.

"All I can say is that this is going to be raging." grinned Naruto, his teeth sparkling.

"So are you going to ask _her_ to come?" Sakura inquired. Her question earned herself a glare from Ino.

"If she shows her face, I'll be sure to have her kicked out." came Ino's sharp tongued reply, her face brought into a small snarl. Naruto's grin fell as the words from Ino's mouth met his ear.

The four got up as the room emptied and they were the last ones to exit. As they approached the door, a familiar face greeted them.

"Speak of the devil."

* * *

The dorm room was enveloped in complete darkness except for the moon casting a small, but bright, light on her deep blue sheets. Her small hands were fisted, each clutching fabric. Pale pearl eyes trailed to the ones who she was sharing the room with. Sighing, she got out of bed and tip-toed to the bathroom. 

Careful not to wake her roommates, she turned on the lights to the bathroom. The sudden brightness made her squint. Her short, dark purple hair was in a mess from tossing and turning. She didn't know why she had come back. After being away for two years, things had definitely changed. Everything and everyone was different, their attitudes too. Ino had seemed to have developed cold feelings towards her. As for Sakura…the last time she had seen the coral haired girl was when she was holding everything together. Now Sakura was happy and carefree.

Sudden movement and the next room sent sudden chills down the girl's spine. Her entire body began to tremble as shuffling sounds made its way towards the bathroom. The door opened revealing a pair of narrowed eyes. The trembling girl faltered a bit as the door crack creaked open fully exposing Sakura clad only in an orange FCUK t-shirt that she had borrowed from Naruto but "coincidentally" forgotten to give back to him.

Her bright green eyes widened and then curved into a serene and happy expression.

"Why are you still up Hinata?"

* * *

Naruto had settled himself on the school lawns, far away from the main building and dorms. He wanted out from the stuffy classrooms so he excused himself saying that he didn't feel too well. Not that he needed an excuse anyways; a single smile of his could melt girl or woman's heart. Don't forget the men, which worked at times too. Especially with the creepy new Latin teacher. 

The blonde dug his hands into his jean pockets, fingering a joint. His tanned hand lingered on the rolled up bong, but shifted over to the box of Parliaments. Inhaling deeply, Naruto closed his eyes, thoughts drifting over what had happened and what was happening between him and Sakura. He hoped that he wasn't just a rebound for Sasuke even though he was sure that Sakura was completely over the bastard.

He hoped that things would continue the way that it was going now. His gut was telling him that something big would happen in the next couple of days, but he didn't know what it was. Maybe it was going to be at the party…someone catching them? No...the girls were careful.

A snap of a branch let Naruto know that someone was approaching. Turning his blonde head, he grinned at the new comer. The soft early morning autumn breeze was gently swaying her plaid green seer sucker skirt. Her hesitant steps were as if she was asking Naruto's permission to step on the grounds. Shaking his head slightly and waved her over. The girl's pale eyes brightened a bit as a small smile formed on her lips.

"What are you doing here?" her quiet voice neared as she quickened her pace to join him. Naruto's blue eyes studied the burning cigarette, now almost a stub, and then threw it on the grass in front of him, proceeding to smother it with his foot, but the girl beat him to it as the heel of her silver flats crushed the smoldering stub. Naruto's broad shoulders gave a small shrug, not answering. He watched as she made herself comfortable next to him.

"Why did you come back?" his voice came, low in a whisper. It was as if it were forbidden to talk about her whereabouts and what she had done. No…it _was_ forbidden. At least when the subject was brought up with Ino around.

"I don't know. I didn't want to. But I really didn't have a choice." Her pale eyes reflected rejection; his question cut her deeper than anyone else's.

"You have a choice, always, no matter what Hinata." Naruto's voice was harsher than he thought it was.

Hinata winced as the words left his mouth. "It wasn't me. Besides, if I had a choice do you think I would've came back to this place?"

"Whatever."

Her eyes narrowed. Those words were bringing back memories. He was still cold after all these years. Just like Sasuke…Naruto was just like Uchiha Sasuke. A selfish and uncaring boy who cared for nothing but himself. Anger bubbled inside of her as she rose from her spot. Looking down towards the blonde she hissed, "Before I left I was given an option. Stay or leave. Stay but with a price of being confined within my own dorm or just leave. Do you want to know why I left?"

His blue eyes were blank but inside he was dying, wanting to know what the reason was. Coldly he turned his shoulder on her.

With a low shuddering breath, she murmured, "It was because of you."

* * *

**Beta: **Anna  
**Finished:** 13/08/07  
**Posted: **21/10/07  
**Note: **Sorry for being extremely late with the chapter. School is hectic and etc. Gotta work my ass off this year, know why? University shit. Haha Anywho I just wanted to say that if you think this story is going to potentially scar you or leave you depressed, don't read it. Don't tell me to change it because you feel this way. Don't tell me to give this story a happy ending. If you want a story with a happy ending or whatever write one that has a happy ending. Please kay thanks bye.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. 

**xoxo  
****Rachel**


	5. Chapter 5

_The type of guy who doesn't see,  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go!  
Cause without me you know you're lost_

_- Potential Break-Up Song, Aly__ & Aj_

_Five_

Sakura was glad that she had chosen her Ralph Lauren grey wool sweater. But, she regretted wearing those stupid black roll up short shorts. Sure it was somewhat warm during the morning, but for some odd reason the temperature dropped in the early afternoon. One would think the afternoon sun, high in the sky, would provide some sort of warmth but no, it didn't.

The crisp fall leaves gave satisfying crunches as her Chloe boots stomped on them. Sakura just couldn't get enough of that sound, it was one of her odd quirks that some of her friends found strange and only a few knew. As she picked up her pace, she spotted a certain blonde headed boy. Her heart gave a small flutter and she smiled.

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice rang across the school's campus grounds. His blonde head whipped towards her direction. Mouth agape and eyes glazed over, he hastily stood up and sauntered over. Naruto didn't have to walk far, as Sakura had briskly crunched her way through the leaves towards him. Her arms were around his neck as she hugged him. Even though she was wearing heels, Naruto was still very tall so she had to go on her toes a bit.

Pulling back a small distance she gave him her one-of-a-kind smiles that made his heart beat just a little bit faster everytime he saw it. It was rare that she would give him one though, usually it was a frown or a punch in the arm. "Hello there stranger." He chuckled. Lifting her up, he laughed andspun around in a circle. Her laughter echoed against the surrounding buildings.

"Put me down! My sweater! It's coming up!" Giggles escaped from her mouth as he gently placed her back on her feet. A large grin made its way on his face as he watched her stumble a bit, dizzy from the spinning. "Come on lets get some lunch." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes settled on his dazed looking blue ones. She frowned. "Naruto…were you…"

"Come on my treat!" The sudden interruption clearly suggested that he had a joint. Giving a disapproving look and a sigh, she agreed. As they walked towards the dining hall, a figure walked to the very spot the two had just been standing and sneered.

* * *

"So how was your morning?"

"Well, I proceeded in deciding on whether or not to wear shorts today and made the stupid decision to go on wearing them, thus causing myself to freeze. Then had someone open a door on me and then fell asleep in latin which the letch found clearly not so amusing at all."

Naruto threw his head back and gave a laugh. Sakura was always like this. When she complained she forgot about everything else and could just rant about the subject for hours on end, not caring if anyone was paying attention or not.

"Was yours as eventful as mine?" she said through a mouthful of fries.

"Class was shit. So I left. I was outside smoking when…" he paused, eyes cast down on the oak table.

"When…so what happened? Come on don't leave a girl hanging!" Sakura teased. Her green eyes met the eyes of her best friend in front of her. She noticed that he had gotten quite, and he seemed troubled. "I had a talk with Hinata." He muttered.

Pushing his turkey sandwich away he looked out the window beside them. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Sakura had stiffened. "What did you two say?" Still looking out the window, he started, "She said that after what happened last year she was given a choice to either leave or stay. I know what I did to her was wrong and I hate myself for it. But I just didn't think that it would've been the reason for why she left."

Her surprised expression didn't seem to catch him offguard. He expected her to react this way afterall. No one knew why Hinata had left, most had just assumed that the school had expelled her, giving her no such chance to return. Sakura didn't know what to say. All she could do was sit there and wonder if her efforts in Naruto would go to waste. Taking a breath she moved her hand towards his, hesitating as it grasped his large callused ones. Her eyes softened as she gave him a small smile.

He smiled back. Not his full cheery grins. But those rare calm moments of deep thought smiles. He was glad that Sakura was there with him. He was so glad she was there because he didn't know when she could be taken away from him.

* * *

"The quiz about synthetic division of polynomials was poorly written." Droned Mr. Hatake in his unamused voice. How stupid children seem to be getting as the years go by. Just sad really. "Only a few passed, but barely. I will not be going over the material again so it will be your own responsibility to get remedial help. It is advised that you do since we will be dealing with polynomials more this year. If you do not persue outside help, then I wish you the best of luck in hopes of passing this course."

Sasuke was quietly rapping his fingers against the desk. His gaze was fixed on the blackboard behind the teacher. He could careless if he had failed that stupid quiz. Actually, he wouldn't care at all if he didn't get the grades to go to a decent college. It didn't matter. A donation to anyone of them would do the trick.

"Uchiha," Kakashi Hatake had a knack with catching students who were not paying attention. It was as if he had built in radar in his head, zoning in on those who's eyes were glazed over and off somewhere other than his Advanced Functions U class. "The board, complete the equation using the polynomic formula that was discussed in class."

Sasuke shrugged as he sauntered the the front of the class. His bored posture and uncaring attitude clearly showed. Kakashi tsk-ed as his eyes read over his student's writing. Already it was incorrect. Sighing, he ordered Sasuke to go back to his seat without finishing the rest of the question. There was no point, his students were impossible to work with in each growing year.

As Kakashi erased Sasuke's formula and attempted shot at the equation, Sasuke's mind drifted. The previous walk-in of Naruto and Sakura bothered him and he didn't know why. It had been a few days since their break-up. Uusually they would've been back together already, if not by the end of the week. But this time, it seemed that if he didn't do something, he would lose her. Lose her to his idiot of a best friend.

Taking out his iPhone, he quickly typed out a message:

**Meet me after classes. Soccer field.

* * *

**

It was during his AP English Lit class that her red blackberry pearl vibrated. At first she ignored it, but then the thought of maybe it was Naruto that was texting her made her curious. Looking up from her paper she was currently working on, she scanned the quiet room making sure that her teacher wasn't looking.

Sakura's grip on the phone tightened when she realized who it was that texted her.

**Wednesday September 3****rd  
****2:38 PM  
****S.Uchiha says:  
****Meet me after classes. Soccer field.

* * *

**

He had bluntly stated it. Didn't leave room for explanation. Just plainly said it in four words. "I want you back."

Sakura stared at him bewildered. Did he honestly think that she woud run back to his arms that easily? Well maybe she would, afterall, we've all witnessed this. Speechless, all she could do was stare at him, eyes wide. Of course, Sakura felt stupid as she was sure that she looked like a gaping fish. But Sasuke smirked. His hand gently tilting her chin up and moved his body closer to hers.

Sakura's body felt weak. Her hands were shaking as she tried to push away from him, palms on his chest. "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Brows furrowing into a frown, she glared at him. "Why should I?" her voice cold. His expression turned thoughtful, he hadn't really expected her to say that. Afterall, the other times they had broken up she had jumped right back into his arms when he apologized. All he had to do was say sweet sappy crap and she'd eat it up.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry Sakura. Please this time it's true." he whispered into her ear. Sasuke's deep velvet voice sent shivvers down her spine. Sakura's eyes fell shut as her body invulontairly went limp against his. Tears were forming underneath her closed lids.

Sasuke smirked as he felt her arms enclose around his waist. Pulling back a bit he lifted her chin up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her pale cheeks. Slowly and gently he kissed her. It had been too long. Sakura had missed the feeling of Sasuke's arms around her and his tender moments with her.

Sakura smiled up at him softly.

"I love you."

Too bad Sasuke wasn't the one on her mind.

* * *

**Notes: **Sorry for the super late update. School and stuff kept me busy. Plus I got lazy and wasn't really inspired to write. But I finished the chapter. It's almost over just a couple more to go I think. Maybe 3. Yes, it's a really short story.

**Beta: **Anna

**Date completed: **26/01/08

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto


	6. Chapter 6

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for_  
_I Don't Want to be in Love – Good Charlotte_

_Six_

"So you're back together now." It was more of a statement than a question and somehow Sakura sensed that there was a hint of malice in Ino's voice as she spoke those words.

"Yep." Was the pinkette's simple reply. She distracted herself by looking through the racks of clothing. The two were currently at Barney's. Cutting school was no big deal, besides Ino had felt that her wardrobe was couture poor and decided that Thursday was the perfect time to go shopping. Sakura, however, thought it was completely ridiculous as the blonde could fill at least two closets full of outfits and articles of clothing. Not including shoes of course. But she was used to Ino's spontaneous and random shopping impulses and besides sometimes they were fun.

Her green eyes landed on a pair of black vintage skinny jeans. Sakura felt herself suppress a smile. Immediately she turned to her best friend. "Aren't these just gorgeous?"

Ino rolled her eyes as she watched Sakura pick out a size zero. "Didn't you say you thought they were ugly and just horrible to look at?"

"Yeah, but they tend to grow on you." Pulling out the right size, she smiled triumphantly. "Oh Paige, you make the best jeans in the world. Well next to Seven for All Mankind of course, oh and Rock and Republic."

"Right, and you're talking to yourself Sakura darling."

Sticking her tongue out, Sakura headed towards the change rooms, nabbing a pair of Miu Miu peep toe pumps and Marc Jacobs suede ballet flats. Ino had headed towards the hand bags, looking for a new hobo, clutch and maybe a tote or two.

A while later the blonde spotted her friend carrying not only the jeans and two shoe boxes but a few hangers of clothes. Her vibrant smile and glowing green eyes made Ino want to puke. She was so sick of her and Sasuke! Why couldn't they just break up already? But perhaps she could do something to speed it up…

"This is just so cute!" Sakura squealed as she held up a red Diane von Furstenberg tura top.

"I thought you weren't going to buy much? And besides you usually don't buy a lot anyways."

"Well I don't know, a sudden urge just told me to splurge. But come on! You said you wanted a few things too."

Her annoyance with the bubbly pinkette was starting to eat at her. And her desire and appetite to make some purchases had been stamped out. Grinding her teeth Ino replied, "No it's okay, I forgot my wallet back at the dorm."

"But you memorized your card number so…" Sakura questioned.

"I forgot." Ino snapped.

Taken back a little Sakura just looked at her best friend. "Well we can come back some other time then to get your stuff I guess…" Ino just shrugged and proceeded to walk out of the department store. "I'll meet you upstairs for lunch."

Nodding slightly, Sakura dazedly headed towards the checkout, wondering why her friend was acting so weird.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and the faint hues of oranges and reds spilled through the open curtains of Naruto's dorm. His eyes were out of focus as the thoughts in his mind swirled, all jumbled and confused. Naruto was not happy about the new rumor between his best friend and his best friend's ex. So deep in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door faintly open. But it didn't matter who opened it at the moment. It didn't matter who was walking towards his rested form on the bed. Nothing mattered except the girl that was constantly on his mind ever since the first day back.

"Hey.." a voice softly called out. He jolted, broken out of his own spiraling revere. Blinking a few times, his mind slowly began to register who it was standing in his dorm and next to his very bed.

Her soft voice seemed to clear the fog, lifting the tension on his back. "I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry about before." A small, pale hand rested on his shoulder. Naruto looked at the weight on his body and looked at the girl. Sitting up, he pulled her into a hug, surprising her. Burying his nose into her hair, he breathed in the scent of the girl in his arms. She smelled just like she used to. So familiar. Comforting. Just what he wanted. Just what he needed. "It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter Hinata."

* * *

It was dark by the time Sakura made her way to Sasuke's dorm. The boys and girls had separate dormitory houses and it was a school rule that there would be no girls or boys allowed in there unless it was visiting hours. But then again, Sakura was never one to follow the rules. She made them. And broke the ones she didn't like. Sneaking around was something she was good at. Sakura could get around almost anything in fewer than fifteen minutes. That is if her heart was in it. But for some reason tonight she wasn't in the mood. The pinkette didn't know why, but she just wanted to go back to her own room, not Sasuke's. Sakura didn't feel like making the effort anymore. A couple months back when she was still a sophomore, if he had invited her to his dorm she would've been there the second Sasuke had mentioned it.

Quietly and carefully, she opened the resident door making sure it wouldn't creak. When she got in she tip toed towards the carpeted stairs. The suede strips on her black boots swished left to right as she ascended up the stairs. After the fourth flight, Sakura was beginning to feel tired. Usually she wouldn't have had to go up so many since Ino, Hinata, and her lived on the second floor.

Her green eyes soon stared up at the numbers 515. The pine doors were dulling, the polish was fading. Hanging directly under the black numbers was a white board. It had collected three years worth of marker residue on the corners of the board and surprisingly it was blank. Usually it would say something witty or unbelievably dirty. Guess the two ran out of ideas. Smiling to herself, she took the black erasable marker and in her recognizable loopy writing wrote: _You know you love me_. It was from her favourite Gossip Girl book. Not very original but it said what was pretty obvious to the world.

Before she could cap the marker the door opened revealing a pale face and stony eyes. He was dressed in a simple black muscle tee and a pair of black Addidas basketball shorts. No matter what Sasuke wore he still looked as stunning as ever. Sasuke eyed her up and down. She was wearing a new outfit he had never seen before. Typical. Almost every outfit she wore was something new.

She was wearing the articles of clothing that she had purchased earlier in the day the new Juicy denim cut off skirt and a white lace low cut eye let cami. Along with that was her black suede Michael Kors boots and metallic silver Betsey Johnson satchel. "Well aren't you going to let me in?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow as she eyed her stoic boyfriend. Without saying a word he opened the door a crack wider. Just enough so Sakura could squeeze through.

As Sakura was about to walk to his bed, Sasuke's hand shot out, grabbing hers and pulling her to him. Eyes wide, Sakura could do nothing but collide into his body. "Where's Naruto?" she mumbled as her face grew red. "Does it matter?" he replied. She didn't know when it happened and how but she found herself on his bed. Both kissing one another feverishly.

Her head was dizzy when they both pulled apart for air. Sakura's face was flushed and her body felt hot. Laying beside her was Sasuke, who was smirking. The fact that he was beside her made her stomach churn. But this time it wasn't the butterfly feeling in her stomach that he made her feel just a few months ago. This time she felt like throwing up. She felt like she wanted to wash her mouth but it would never really feel clean because he had tainted her with his lips so many times before.

Sakura felt dirty when his arms began to wrap themselves around her small form. He had positioned them both lying on their sides, her back pressed against his chest. Sasuke began to kiss her neck and ear. She squirmed. Thinking it was an invitation to continue, he began to flick his tongue on her smooth skin. "Stop." Sakura croaked, as if she couldn't speak.

Ignoring her request he continued, only to find her body to be wrenched out of his grasp and her eyes glaring at him furiously. "I said stop." She hissed.

Smirk fading, Sasuke frowned. Finally, he shrugged and rolled himself over to the other side of his bed and turned off the lamp on the night table. Green eyes focused on the white ceiling as they adjusted to the darkness of the room. Turning her pink head towards Sasuke, she watched as his breathing began to slow and his chest rise and fall. Turning her back towards his body, Sakura closed her eyes, her mind still on the fact that she had just rejected the once "love-of-her-life".

_I must be crazy._

* * *

Naruto crept into his now dark dorm room. When he approached the door he knew that Sakura was inside. Her cheesy message was a dead give away. Being as quiet as possible he took off his shirt and crawled right into bed. The shower could wait. At the moment he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. In his dreams none of this would be happening and Sakura would be his.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see the outline of her body. An arm was draped along her side and he watched as her body rose and fell to the rhythm of her breathing. As comfortable as she looked, her face expressed a small frown. Like she didn't want to be there. Getting up, he crouched beside where she was sleeping. Smiling sadly, his hand reached out to stroke her cheek but stopped himself when she shifted.

Walking back to his own bed he laid down. One arm tucked behind his head. The other draped across his stomach, back turned towards the couple. His breathing hitched when she uttered something that no one would hear except for him.

"Naruto…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Date completed:** 17/05/08

**Note:** Yeah…um wow…this is way overdue. But it's almost done. This was revised but I just got lazy about reposting this. So people who've read this before will know what I'm talking about.

There's probably about two chapters left but please don't ask for updates. Nagging and harassing won't get the story updated any faster. It's my last year in high school too so I need to focus on my work and my part time job is killer. But I'll try my best. Speaking of work…I should do my math soon…

Advanced functions can go kiss my ass.

Love and hugs  
Rachel


End file.
